lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Robot Fight Club
Lab Rats is all about big Bionic superheroes and fighting bad guys friends care about each other " " is the 5th episode in Season 2 of'' Lab Rats. It first aired on March 25, 2013. This is the 25th episode overall. Plot Chase and Leo decide to enter a build-your-own-bot Robot Throwdown, when Davenport wants to join their team, they agree, but kick him off when he wrecks their robot. He then enters the competition himself, going head to head against Chase and Leo. Meanwhile, Bree accidentally exposes her bionics to Caitlin, who then leaves in a fluster. Caitlin confesses she has a crush on Adam and he becomes her boyfriend so that he can convince her she didn't see anything. When Caitlin and Adam are on their date Caitlin confesses she wears glasses so she didn't see anything. Adam, who doesn't like Caitlin gets mad, his anger activates his bionics and Bree tackles Caitlin to the ground both to protect her and to stop her from seeing Adam's heat vision. Later, Adam finally gets Caitlin off his back by showing her who her true crush is - Chase. However, her "true crush" doesn't really want to cooperate. Story Leo convinces Chase to help him build a robot for the Robot Throwdown, a robot building competition. Davenport slips himself onto the team, but then destroys the robot they made saying it smashes too easily. He is then kicked off the team, to his distress. Then, at the throw-down, Leo and Chase find their opponent: Davenport. Davenport wishes them luck, saying he wanted them to win against 5-time champion Kevin Stone, only so that Davenport could crush them in the finals in revenge for being kicked off the team for trying to make them build a better bot. As the rounds go by, Davenport uses his fearsome Predaraptor Robot and crushes and smashes robots, making children cry, only so Davenport can laugh wickedly and dance around in glory. Chase and Leo manage to beat Kevin but then have to face Davenport. When Davenport's name is announced, people throw garbage at him. Leo and Chase point, gloat, and dance at Kevin's defeat, then see to how they will beat Davenport. As their robots fight, Davenport lets out an evil laugh. Davenport crashes their bot against the wall multiple times, saying he wished their robot was better so their pain could last longer. Chase and Leo get mad and throw Davenport's robot onto the ground with their "Josh", and he lets out a deep, slow-mo "NOOOOOOOO!". Davenport compliments their robot, and they forgive each other, but only before Leo and Chase point, dance, and laugh at Davenport the way they did to Kevin. Meanwhile, Caitlin tells Bree she has a crush on Adam and as he walks in the room, Caitlin sees Bree accidentally super speed. The next day at school, Bree convinces Adam to go on a date with Caitlin in exchange for silence. Bree and Adam work together. On the date, Caitlin reveals to Adam and Bree that she never saw Bree do anything weird since her glasses weren't on at the time. She confesses she ran away because she saw Adam. Adam, angry he had to go on a date with a girl he didn't like for no reason (even missing the Robot Throw-down), glitches and is about to use his heat rays on Caitlin when Bree breaks Caitlin's glasses so she doesn't see Adam burn a pillow. Adam gets Caitlin to have a crush on Chase and bug him all day, to Adam's pleasure and Chase's annoyance. Bree comments that a girl finally payed attention to him and laughs. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Michaela Carrozzo as Caitlin Guest Cast *Mark Christopher Lawrence as Announcer *Adam Dingerman as Kevin Stone Trivia *It is revealed that Caitlin has a crush on Adam. **It is also revealed that Caitlin follows Adam home from school everyday. *Caitlin now has a crush on Chase, thanks to Adam. *The robot Josh appears to be a Gamma Raptor. *The events of this episode are mentioned by Leo in Sink or Swim. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the 1999 film Fight Club. *One of the robots name is a parody of the 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph. Goofs *After everyone threw the tee shirts Donald made back at him, some landed in the arena, and when the semi final round started just after that, they were nowhere to be seen. Quotes Gallery Transcript Videos Userbox Code:Fight Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes